


Eiseskälte

by Klara_Blum



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/pseuds/Klara_Blum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icebucket Challenge. Tatort:Erfurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eiseskälte

„Das wirst du noch bereuen. Ich werde mich dafür rächen. Das ist dir hoffentlich klar“, murrte Maik während er den Eimer in dem (seiner Meinung nach viel zu viele) Eiswürfel schwamm beäugte.

„Ich habs ja schon hinter mir, du kannst mich also nicht nochmal nominieren“, grinste Henry.

„Irgendetwas werde ich finden...und dann irgendwann wenn du es am wenigstens erwartest...mitten in der Nacht oder so.“

Henry wirkte vom Gedanken an eine mitternächtlichen Rache nicht sonderlich verängstigt. Eher das Gegenteil.

„Warum überhaupt ich? Hättest du nicht jemand anders nehmen können?“

„Ich häng an meinem Job, da fiel die Chefin raus und Johanna hats doch schon schwer genug.“

„Seit wann kümmert dich das Wohlergehen unserer Praktikantin?“

„Hey! Aber möglicherweise war bei meiner Entscheidung nicht nur der Gedanke an ihr Wohlergehen sondern auch der an dich in triefend nasser Kleidung ausschlaggebend.“ (wenn Henry wollte konnte er so charmant lächeln, dass man ihm einfach nicht böse sein konnte).

„Also...bringen wir das hinter uns.“ Seufzend ergab er sich seinem Schicksal und schrie nur Sekunden später laut auf als sich mehrere Liter eiskaltes Wasser über ihn ergossen.

„Scheiße ist das kalt“, japste Maik.

„Deswegen heißt es ja IceBucket Challenge und nicht lauwarm-Wasser Challenge“, grinste Henry.

Jeglicher Gedanke ihm dieses Grinsen auszutreiben war vergessen als dieser ihn in ein Handtuch einwickelte und danach noch so nahe an bei ihm stehen blieb, dass Maik die Eiseskälte schnell vergessen hatte.

„Und jetzt komm ins Haus und zieh die nassen Klamotten aus. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du dich erkältest.“

„Wenn es dir nur darum ging mich auszuziehen hättest du das auch einfacher haben könne.“

„Aber so wars viel lustiger.“


End file.
